Lifestyles have become increasingly reliant on mobile communications. Wireless communication devices, such as cellular phones, laptop computers, pagers, personal communication systems (PCS), personal digital assistants (PDA), and the like, provide advantages of ubiquitous communication without geographic or time constraints. Such mobile devices are equipped with various components that allow a user to make a receive voice and/or video communications using a variety of different means of communication protocols, such as cellular telephone communication, voice over internet protocol (VoIP) communication, etc. Such communication protocols may also allow a call-receiving party to determine certain information about a call-initiating party (e.g., the telephone number, name, etc.) prior to answering of the call, so that the call-receiving party can determine whether or not to answer the call. Such features are typically referred to as caller ID features. In certain instances, it may be desirable to disable or block such caller ID features from allowing a call-receiving party to view such information even if the call-receiving party has caller ID, which is typically referred to as caller ID blocking. However, presently the options associated with the use and configuration of such features is very limited.
Accordingly, a need exists for new ways of using and configuring such caller ID and caller ID blocking features.